More then just friends
by ggirl72
Summary: Grissom and Catherine have a fight. Can they mend their friendship or is it to late? COMPLETE
1. fight

Disclaimer: I do not own these.

Catherine looked at her watch as she ran onto the locker room.

"Late again" she sighed, "Damn it" she whispered to herself "Damn you Chris"

It had been the fourth time in the last week that Chris had showed up at her house moments before she was leaving for work and would beg her to take him back and when she flat out told him to get lost he would. start a verbal attack on everything she did or said.

She made her way through the building toward the break room.

"Has he given out assignments yet?" She asked the CSI who were gathering up their things

"You just missed him Cath" Nick smiled " He wants to see you in his office"

"Yeah" Sara chimed in " He looks mad"

Warrick stood up " Just a heads up I think you forgot an important appointment that you told him you were going to"

"What?" Catherine said with a confused look on her face "Oh NO" She whispered to herself as she came to a shocking conclusion "Crap, his hearing" She turned and walked slowly down the hall to his office.

Gil was sitting in his office doing paper work and listening to his classical music.

Catherine knocked on the door and walked in.

Gil removed his headphones, but before he could speak Catherine began.

"Gil I am so sorry, I totally forgot, I." _but_ she thought to herself _things that were out of my control, took place like Chris showing up again this morning_

Gil cut her off

"I just want to know why" he replied

"Why what?" Catherine replied in a tone that clearly implied she was confused

"Why you didn't show up, why you blew me off, what was so important that you" He paused " That my so called best friend was not there when I need her?"

"I." Catherine was speechless she had never seen or heard him get this angry with her. Sure they had fought before but this was different. He was mad, mad at the world mad at himself and mad at her.

"I am so sorry Gil, I was-" Gil cut her off

"You obviously had better things to do"

"NO that's not. No" she quickly responded, " I was just"

"Then what?" he looked at her with hurt in his eyes

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell, I want to but I can't" She could not tell him because then he would have been right about Chris all along just like he had been about Eddie.

"I don't understand you tell me everything. Or you used to tell me everything, but since you started seeing Chris. Well you don't seem to need any friends."

Catherine shot him a hurt look

"That's not fair at all, I said I was sorry"

"It was a simple request not a demand if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to"

Catherine sat down across from him

"Chris and I… I mean I was…Chris had-" Grissom cut her off again

"Chris… that's what I figured you know Cath forget it I don't want to know, I just really wanted you to be there. You know seeing as how I was under the impression that we were best friends and we would always be best friends"

This time Catherine cut him off

"We are best friends Gil you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose"

Gil continued ignoring her statement "but the past week or two you have been moody, not just to me but everyone and you have been forgetful and distracted and."

Catherine stood up from her chair " What are you getting at? Just come out with it."

"Maybe best friends forever is an understatement, I mean we are more and more like co workers and less and less like best friends" He paused " So that's why I have decided that you need to take a few days of to get it together "

"WHAT??" Catherine yelled at him while he was still talking.

"It's only two days starting now so I guess I will see you on Thursday"

Catherine crossed her arms and sat back down

"What if I refuse," she snapped

"Then I will make it an unpaid suspension of three days"

"On what grounds" she slammed her fist on his desk "BECAUSE I FORGOT YOUR STUPID APPOINTMENT OR BECAUSE I WONT TELL YOU WHAT WHY I MISSED IT? I SAID THAT, I AM SORRY WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT"

"On the grounds that I am your supervisor"

"Yeah, my supervisor, well maybe it's time I found a new supervisor you know one that won't abuse his power when something doesn't go his way"

There was a brief silence between the two as Catherine stood up to leave his office

"Can't we talk about this Gil please"?

Gil put his head phones back on " We just did" he looked back down at his paper work as he pressed play on his disc man.

Catherine stood at his door stunned. Did she really just lose her best friend?

"I am sorry," she whispered as the tears began rolling down her cheeks she turned and walked out of his office.


	2. hiding out

Catherine ran through the lab and out to the parking lot with tears streaming down her face.

She walked to her Tahoe and got in. Putting the key into the ignition she put her hands over her face and stepped out of the vehicle unable to control the tears. Not feeling like she wanted to go home to an empty house and have Chris show up yet again for another verbal attack she began to walk out of the parking lot and down the street. Catherine walked for what seemed like hours when she came to a familiar casino and walked inside.

As she walked through the casino she spotted an older man and sat down at the table with him.

"Catherine?"

"Sam" she said with no sign of affection

"I need a favour" she sighed

Sam saw the tears in her eyes and nodded with concern

"Are you okay is it Lindsey?"

"No. Lindsey is away for the weekend. Listen I am not here for any type of father daughter reunion, I just… I know that you run a very popular hotel and casino and I know you are always overbooked but I really need a place to just hide out for the next couple days. Do you think you could get me a room? I have money so that is not a factor I just really need to get away from it all, somewhere I can think without he phone or the doorbell ringing off the wall."

Sam did not think twice

"You know that's not a problem, you can have suite 4 it's very private I usually keep it for the most important business people I deal with but you're my kid so come with me I'll get you the key and take you up and Cath, don't worry about the money, it's covered"

"Catherine smiled " Thank you" She said as tears came back to her yet again

As he lead her into her suite he turned before leaving

"Muggs, if it's a guy, then he is stupid, he must not know how lucky he is to have you"

With that Sam Braun walked down the hall and out of sight


	3. returning to reality

SKIPPING AHEAD TO THURSDAY

I know I skipped a day but oh well

Disclaimer: second chapter and I still own nothing anyways try to enjoy

Catherine woke up Thursday afternoon and showered She was supposed to go back to work today bit for some reason she really did not want to return to reality of the world outside her hotel room.

She had spent the last day and a half sleeping crying and sleeping some more. She had not came out of that room since Sam had left her to herself .

She knew she had to go to work but how could she face Grissom after the fight they had.

Sure she had let him down, but Chris made it almost impossible for her to even leave her house when he cornered her in the kitchen and flew into a rage.

Sure Chris had not hit her like she was afraid he would, but if she kept letting him harass her like he had been, she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Maybe" she whispered to herself " I should just tell him, I should tell Grissom what happened he would understand"

Catherine knew in her heart she needed to get some help and get out of her situation with Chris before it got worse but hiding was so much easier.

"Men" she yelled " I would not be in this mess I had not broken up with Chris for him. Damn it Grissom you have no idea"

Catherine plopped herself down on the couch and starred at the wall. She soon fell asleep.

When Catherine woke up it was almost ten pm. She looked at her watch and got up to go to work but sat back down.

Catherine could not go.

"I can't do it" she began to cry "and I don't know if I will ever be able to" she paused " do I want to?"


	4. worry

Grissom sat in his office trying to concentrate on his work when Nick knocked on his door.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked an obviously worried Grissom

"No" Grissom shook his head. " Nick I am starting to worry, I mean when Cath did not show up on time I thought it was just because she was running late but then I called her sister and she has not heard from Catherine since he dropped Lindsey off on Tuesday morning. I called her house and she never picked up and I called her cell phone but she has turned it off." He sighed and out hi s head in his hands " I was so hard on her and I wish I could take it all back." He paused " What if something is really wrong Nick?"

"Grissom, I don't exactly know why happened but I am sure she is okay, you should just go over to her house you will see her there and she will be fine, just talk to her Grissom" Nick went to walk out "Tell her how you feel before you never get that second chance."

Grissom smiled " Thanks Nick Tell Brass I will be back soon."

As he walked to his car he noticed another Tahoe sitting in the space where Catherine usually parks.

He had seen it there yesterday but he never really thought anything of it he figured it was someone from the day shift and then it got too busy for him to check it out. So he decided to do it now.

When he walked over to it he saw the keys still inside. He opened the glove box and Catherine's wallet fell out.

Grissom jumped in his Denali and sped to Catherine's

"Please" he began talking to himself " Let Catherine be okay I love her far to much to lose her."

Fifteen minutes later Grissom was at her front door pounding wildly.

"Catherine open up please it is important" He yelled

Grissom walked back to his vehicle and grabbed his keys. Catherine had given him a key in case of emergencies.

Grissom was about to walk in when her neighbour came out with the broom.

"Hey you" she yelled

Grissom spun around " Me"

"Yeah you, Catherine ain't home, hasn't been for almost two full days" the lady paused " I doubt she will be If that jerk keeps coming around and causing trouble. Poor girl that Chris comes every couple days and starts and fight, I hear them yelling from her kitchen, she should get rid of him, or he is going to turn out to be like her ex."

Grissom gave the lady a confused look

"I don't understand, Chris and Catherine have been fighting?"

"Yeah, the past two week's he is so abusive, he treats her like dirt. I haven't seen him around the past days or so though he was here on Tuesday I think it was. Yeah Tuesday showed up at like three and did not leave until around six then he came back at like 830 for another round."

Grissom ran back to his truck leaving the lady on her porch.

"Brass I think something has happened, I need you to put an APB on Catherine and Chris I think something may have happened to her and Chris might be involved." Grissom hung up from Brass and dialled Warrick

"Warrick I need you to drop your case give it to Sara. I need you at Catherine's ASAP and I need you to tell nick to search Catherine's Tahoe. It was left in the parking lot."

"I am starting to worry Warrick" he paused " I just have this feeling"


	5. confrontation

Catherine lay asleep on he couch in Sam's hotel room when the door opened jolting Catherine from her sleep.

"Hello" Catherine called when the light in her bathroom turned on and she heard rummaging.

"Sam" she let out a yawn " Is that you"

Catherine made her way to the bathroom when the stranger came out toward her

"Chris" she stopped in her tracks " What are you doing here?"

"Catherine I have been looking everywhere for you, you have been unreachable for days. But your father called me he was so worried and told me where I could find you."

Catherine backed away from Chris

"What do you want Chris"

Chris walked toward her

"Cath, honey I need you, I know you said it was over but you were just confused, you are in love and love will make you do crazy things I know I have not been exactly prince charming but like I said it must be love."

Chris walked one step closer to Catherine and got down on one knee and took Catherine's hand in his

"Cath I know you promises of love forever and all that but all I know is that you love me and I love you and I need you now. Will you marry me?"

Catherine pulled her hand away

"You don't' get do you, I don't love you I never have I never will, o don't want you, I don't want you in my life or in my daughters life okay that's it I don't want this so just get up and leave please Chris I am begging you."

Chris stood up he stared at Catherine with that look in his eyes. The same look that she got from Eddie right before she ended up in the hospital with a broken something.

"What did you just say?" He walked closer to her "Are you cheating on me? Did you sleep with him?"

"Chris I"

Catherine was cut off when Chris's hand collided with the side of her face

"You whore" He yelled as he pushed her into a wall.

Catherine hit the wall hard instantly she knew there would be serious bruising on her back

Chris grabbed her by her hair

"Get up we are going for a little ride" Chris and Catherine walked to the elevator " Don't try anything stupid, I would not want Lindsey to walk in on her mother's dead body."

Catherine and Chris walked through the lobby on the way out Catherine noticed Sam standing at the desk.

"Ignore daddy and Keep walking" Chris whispered

Chris and Catherine made it out to his car. As he violently pushed her in the car Sam came running outside. Chris jumped into his car and drove off.


	6. If i can't have you no one can

Sam Braun picked up his cell phone and dialled an unfamiliar phone number.

"Yes can I speak with Gil Grissom"?

The receptionist transferred his phone call to Grissom's cell phone.

"Grissom"

"Mr.Grissom?" Sam answered, " It's Sam Braun, Catherine's father. I" he paused "I am worried about Catherine. She came to me Tuesday night she was in ears so I let her stay in my hotel. Tonight she still had not come out of her room since she got here and I was concerned so I called her boyfriend Chris" he sighed " I think she is in trouble. He came here and then he just took her in his car he seemed angry and Catherine had this look in her eyes, I don't where they went but maybe you should look for them."

"Sam thanks for calling, but I went over to Catherine's and when she was not there Brass started a search immediately so I will keep you posted."

"Thank you Mr. Grissom" Sam paused "I don't know happened with the two of you but Catherine was heartbroken and I know this might seem phoney because I have not exactly showed that I care about her, but I do, she's my kid and I love her, and if you look deep down you will see that you do too. I want my girl to be happy, I just hope it's not to late "

Sam hung up the phone leaving Grissom speechless.

"I know how I feel about her," Gil whispered to himself " Is it that obvious?"

Not wasting anymore time talking to himself he ran from his office to find Brass and fill him in on the pone call from Sam.

Chris speed down an unfamiliar road as Catherine starred motionlessly out her window.

"Are you thinking about him?" Chris asked her in a jealous tone.

Catherine ignored his question and asked one of her own

"Where are we going?" she said without making any eye contact. "Why are you doing all of this I don't understand, what is it that you want from me?"

Chris pulled his car to the side of a deserted road and turned his head toward her

"What is it that I want from you?" he said to her grabbing her face with both his hands.

"I wanted you to be my wife, a family, we would have been so happy" His tone began to get louder " I want you to tell me that you love me"

Chris waited for a response

"SAY IT" he screamed " SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME"

Catherine shook her head no and tried to pull his hands away

Chris let his hands drop from her face. He turned the key in the ignition and continued to drive.

"How long have you been seeing him behind my back"

Catherine softly stroked her face where she could feel a bruise beginning to form.

"How long?" Chris repeated himself " I deserve an answer

Catherine let about a small sigh "Seeing who Chris?" pretending she did not now who he was talking about.

"Gil Grissom. You're knight in shining armour. The apple of your eye" he screamed

"Gil is my best friend nothing more you know that" Catherine replied in her most relaxed tone possible.

Chris chuckled sarcastically "that's why you wouldn't let me touch you, I mean a kiss here and there, you wouldn't sleep with me because you've been sleeping with him."

Chris took his focus off the road and looked at Catherine " Was he worth it?" He paused "Was it worth losing your life?"

Catherine turned her focus to him " What are you talking about?"

Chris looked back at the road "It's simple kit-cat" he smiled " If I can't have you, then no one can"


	7. revelation

Gil Grissom sat in his office waiting for word from Brass that they had found Catherine and Chris when Brass walked into his office.

"They don't have any leads and they can't find them." he sat down across from Gil

"Nick and Sara are over at the hotel now processing the scene to see of they can find anything and Warrick is with Lindsey.

Gil sat up in his chair " With Lindsey? When did she get here?" Gil stood up and walked down to the break room.

"Uncle Gil!" Lindsey ran to him and hugged him " Did you find my mommy yet?"

Gil's smile faded " No sweetheart not yet, but everyone is looking." he paused " Lindsey have you ever heard your mom fight with her friend Chris?"

Lindsey pulled away from Gil and sat on the couch near the door.

"I'm not supposed total about that" she said as she turned her gaze to the floor

"Well I think it might help us find your mom" Gil sat beside her

Lindsey starred at the floor a bit longer before she spoke.

"After mommy broke up with him he kept coming over. Mommy would tell him to leave but he wouldn't go away. Mommy would go to her room or send me to mine and he would start yelling at her."

"What about? Do you know Lindsey" Gil smiled at the almost crying girl

"Mommy kept saying that she didn't love him and he would ask her why" She paused " But mommy wouldn't tell him."

Gil stood up and squatted in front of her when he saw the first tear fall.

"Did he ever hurt your mom?"

Lindsey shook her head " Not really, one time he grabbed her arm but that's it" she wiped her tears

"Do you wanna know why" she said with a mischievous smile.

Lindsey leaned close to his ear and whispered

"Because she likes you more"

Lindsey leaned back on the couch and smiled at him.

"Uncle Gil, I'm sleepy can you take me home."

Gil smiled at her. He knew he should stay around the building but he wanted Lindsey to feel as safe as possible.

"How about I take you to my house?"

Chris pulled up to a house and pulled Catherine out of the driver's side door and dragged her up the front step.

"What are we doing here?" She tried to pull away from him " Why did you bring me here?"

Chris tightened his grip

"Because I want to see the look on Gil's face when he see's me with you. I want him to tell me how it feel's to be so close to someone you love so much and not be able to save them from the pain."

:"Just don't hurt him Chris he has nothing to do with me and you"

Chris stopped in his tracks and glared at Catherine

"How dare you. Do you really think I am that stupid" He raised his fist to hit her but stopped "like I said I want to wait for Gil. Now you know where he keeps that spare key. Get it and open the door"


	8. Gil's house

Chris pushed Catherine violently through the front door of Grissom's home and closed the door.

"What are you going to do to him Chris?" Catherine backed herself into Gil's kitchen as Chris came toward her.

Chris walked slowly toward her.

"I think you should be worried about what I plan on doing to you" Chris walked to the counter and began opening drawers. He focused his on Catherine again when he found a 12-inch chopping knife.

Catherine saw the knife in his hand began to move slowly the other side on the kitchen. Chris pushed the kitchen table in front or her path stopping her before she could getaway and walked toward her once again.

Chris backed Catherine up against a cabinet and pushed the tip of the knife against her throat.

"What do you think we should do? We have lots of time to kill before he gets home." Chris smiled at her and grabbed her face with on hand and kissed her.

Catherine raised her hands and pushed him away.

Chris stumbled backward and dropped the knife. Catherine took this as an opportunity to run but Chris grabbed her leg as she went to go around him and she fell to the floor.

Chris gripped her legs and dragged her back to him.

"Try something like again" he yelled and slapped her across the face. Chris then stood up pulling her up with him by her hair.

Pulling Catherine along with him Chris picked up his knife and led her toward Gil's bedroom.

When Catherine realized where he was taking her she began to struggle and fight.

"Stop fighting" he yelled and pushed her hard against the wall "All you have to do is pretend that I am him." he grabbed her again and continued to Gil's bedroom.


	9. in the bedroom

Gil pulled into his driveway and put his vehicle in park.

"Okay Lindsey were here" He glanced in the back seat to see Lindsey had fallen asleep.

Being extra careful not to wake her, he slowly climbed out of his Denali and quietly closed the door. He began to walk around to the back seat when he noticed a fairly expensive car. A car he was certain he had seen before. Gil looked at his house and then back at his car.

"Lindsey" he called " Lindsey baby you need to wake up?"

Lindsey eyes slowly opened.

"What is it Uncle Gil? Did you find mommy?"

Gil climbed in the back seat and closed he door.

"No Lindsey bit Uncle Gil thinks that there is someone is his house that might know where your mommy is and I have to go talk to him. I need you to promise me that you are going to stay right in this seat until I come get you"

Lindsey nodded her head, "I promise: she smiled " But be careful"

Gil climbed out of the vehicle

"I am going to give you my cell phone and I am going to lock the doors. If you get scared then you call Jim Brass okay." Gil showed her the number and then locked the doors. Before he closed he door Lindsey leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I love you Uncle Gil" she smiled and got back in her seat with the phone clenched closely to her.

Gil walked slowly toward his front door and pulled out his key to unlock it when he realized that it was not locked. He slowly pushed it open and crept inside.

Drawing his gun he walked through his house toward his bedroom.

Gil leaned toward the door and when he did not hear anything he slowly pushed it open.

Gil took one step in and saw Catherine huddled in a corner.

Gil put his gun away and ran toward her.

"Catherine?" He bent down beside her. He could feel her body trembling when he touched her hand to help her up.

Catherine turned her face toward him

"Gil I don't know where he is" she whispered

"Don't worry about that now, I have to get you out of here"

Gil began to help Catherine to her feet when she screamed

"Gil Look out!"

Gil turned around just as Chris pushed him aside and grabbed Catherine.

Gil drew his gun and pointed it toward him.

Chris had one arm wrapped around Catherine's neck and held the knife at her throat with the other.

"Let her go Chris" Gil yelled still pointing his weapon " Let her go and we can talk about this all three of us"

Chris laughed

"Talk about what?" He paused " That fact that my girlfriend was cheating on me with you, the fact that she won't marry me, that she refuses to see that she really does love me? Or the fact that she dumped me so she could be with you." He tightened his grip on hr neck " Well Mr. Grissom which one?"

Gil kept his gun pointed

"She was not cheating on you Chris, Catherine is not like that and the fact that she won't marry you. It's her choice Chris. No matter how hard you try or how much you hurt her you can't make her love you."

"What are you?" Chris spat back sarcastically " A counsellor? If you were smart you should have know that Catherine didn't forget your appointment and she very much wanted to be there, but I had other plans for her that day and you got so mad at her; you broke her heart Gil how does that make you feel?"

Gil looked at Catherine and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Chris please" Gil paused " Just let her go you're hurting her, you say you love but yet you can stand there and hurt her."

Chris ignored him

"How does that make you feel?" he yelled

Gil looked at Catherine again and saw the tears beginning to fall

"It makes me feel terrible" he paused "it makes me feel terrible that I could hurt my best friend the way that I did."

Chris pulled the knife closer and pushed the point into her neck.

"Hear that baby," he whispered to her " He feels terrible" Chris looked back at Gil and then kissed Catherine on the neck.

Gil move forward a few steps before Chris noticed and pushed on the knife again.

"Drop your gun" Chris smiled at Gil

Gil did not listen to his command and kept the gun pointed

"DROP THE GUN" Chris yelled

Catherine cried out when the knife pierced her skin

Gil could not bear to see her being hurt so he lowered his gun

"Good boy now throw it to me" Chris smiled

Gil did as he asked and tossed the gun toward Chris.

Loosening his grip he bent down to pick up the gun. When he did this Catherine pushed her elbow back into his ribs and tried to pull away. Chris grabbed the gun and spun Catherine around and punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Catherine fell to the ground gasping for air.

Gil took his chance and dove at Chris knocking him to the ground. Gil and Chris struggled on the floor until Chris was able to pin Gil to the floor.

Catherine backed herself into the corner as the two men fought.

"Run Catherine Get out of here" Gil yelled to her as he was able to pin Chris for a moment.

Catherine stood up and was about to run when she heard the gun shot.

Catherine turned around and saw Gil fall off of Chris.

Catherine ran back to Gil and saw that he was shot in the shoulder.

"Gil" ran to his side and bent down " Gil answer me"

"Catherine I told you to get out of here I am fine go"

Catherine shook her head no

"I'm not leaving you here with him"

Catherine was about to help Gil up when Chris pulled her backward and punched her again.

Catherine fell to the floor.

"Get up" he yelled " Get up"

Catherine back away from and into the wall.

"Hey Gil watch this" Chris looked at Gil, picking up he gun he pointed it at Catherine.

"NO Chris' wait" Gil started yelling behind Chris

Chris squeezed the trigger.

BANG!


	10. going home

BANG!

Chris dropped the gun and fell to the floor.

Catherine looked over to the doorway and saw Brass with his gun pointed toward the spot where Chris had been standing.

"You okay Catherine?" He walked to her and helped her up.

"Yeah, Gil was shot though" she ran to him

Brass walked out of the room and came back with two paramedics and they took Gil to the hospital.

Brass led Catherine outside to another ambulance.

Catherine was sitting in the ambulance when she heard Lindsey calling her.

"Mommy, mommy" Lindsey ran to her mother and hugged her " Uncle Gil found you mommy, he promised he would and he did."

Catherine hugged the little girl and started to cry

"Mommy?" Lindsey wiped her mom's tears away " are you okay?"

Catherine nodded her head

"Yeah baby, mommy's fine. It's just that uncle Gil got hurt trying to help mommy and I missed you so much."

Brass questioned Catherine at the scene and told her she should go to the hospital. When Catherine refused telling him she was fine he offered to drive her home.

Brass walked Catherine inside and turned to her

"If you need anything just call me okay"

"Yes Jim I will call you f we need anything, but I will be fine I promise Thanks again though"

Brass turned and walked out

"Hey Jim" she called " Tell Gil thank you"

Brass nodded

"You know I will"

With that Brass got in hid car and drove off

Catherine locked her door and went to Lindsey's bedroom.

Lindsey was in be waiting for her mom to tuck her in.

"Mommy" Lindsey sat up in her bed " I told uncle Gil about Chris" she paused " are you mad?"

Catherine kissed her forehead

"No baby you did the right thing" Catherine hugged her " I love you" Catherine stood up to leave the room

"Lindsey"

"Yeah mommy"

"Why did you come home early?"

Lindsey sat up in her bed again

"I missed you too much and I was worried that he might hurt you if I was not here."

Lindsey lay back down

"Good night mommy I love you"

Catherine closed her daughter's door and walked down the hallway to the living room and sat on the couch.

She sat in the dark for a while and slowly her eyes bean to close and she fell asleep.


	11. Try to love again

I don't own anything. "The first cut is the deepest" is not my song either but I thought I should borrow it.

Catherine was jolted out of her sleep when her doorbell rang.

She flicked the TV on to check the time.

"3:46" she yawned " who could that be"

She got off the couch and went to the door.

"Gil" she made a face " shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I really needed to see you, make sure you were okay" he smiled at her " can I come in"

"Sure" she opened the door and let him in

"So" she closed the door and turned to him "If you came to apologize I forgive you"

"Catherine" Gil sat down on the couch " I am sorry about the other day, I should have never got ad at you or pushed about telling me what happened and I am sorry I said we weren't friends because I think that you and I are more then just friends."

Gil stood up and walked toward her

"I almost lost and it made me realize how much I want you, how much I want to be with you, how much I want you to be a part of my life you and Lindsey"

Gil put his hand on her face and kissed her

****

I would have given you all of my heart

Catherine pulled away " Love you Gil" she smiled " but I can't"

****

But there's someone who's torn it apart

and he's taken just all that I have

"What do you mean you can't?" Gil moved his hand from her face

"I don't think I can Gil. I have had such bad luck with men and relationships, I don't think I want to try again"

**__**

but if you want I'll try to love again

"I won't hurt you, I would never dream of hurting you" he smiled " can you try for me and for Lindsey"

****

baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

the first cut is the deepest  
baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest

Catherine went to Gil and kissed him

**_  
  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_**

Gil led Catherine toward the couch and sat down their lips sill locked

Catherine pulled away.

"Gil do you really think we can do this?" she looked up at him " because if this falls apart, I won't be able to stay here, I won't be able to face you and I don't want to hurt you Gil you're my best friend."

**__**

I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried

Gil kissed her again

"I have a feeling that this could be forever" he whispered

"What about tonight Gil, are we going to get through that together, I can't just forget about it you could have died and it would have been because of me"

Gil shook his head

"But I am fine and it is for a reason, it's like a sign. We were meant to have this second chance"

**__**

and I'm sure gonna give you a try  
if you want I'll try to love again,  
baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

Catherine smiled at him and kissed him again

**__**

the first cut is the deepest  
baby i know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
but when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

"Just don't hurt me Gil Grissom" she smiled

Catherine sat up on the couch.

"You wanna stay here tonight?"

Gil made a face

"Are you okay with that. What about Lindsey"

Catherine smiled

"Gil I asked you to spend the night, it was not a marriage proposal and Lindsey will be fine, she will be happy to se you in the morning"

Catherine took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"I love you Gil Grissom," she whispered as she lay with his arm around her.

**__**

The first cut is the deepest  
baby I know

The first cut is the deepest  
try to love again

The End

**** **__**


End file.
